


Счастливая оплошность (A Fortuitous Oversight)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Parentlock, Past Mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок Холмс был абсолютно доволен своей ролью родителя-одиночки, пока некий запах, принесенный ветром, не привлек его внимания.Написано по заявке: омегаверс-вселенная, в которой население вымирает. Правительство обязывает омег к двадцатипятилетию родить хотя бы одного ребенка. Омега Шерлок решает воспользоваться услугами банка, чтобы соблюсти закон и избежать необходимости общаться с альфой. Он получает образец спермы погибшего военного и становится, таким образом, родителем, однако оказывается, что этого альфу сочли мертвым по ошибке, и теперь он вернулся в Лондон. Шерлок узнает это по запаху…





	Счастливая оплошность (A Fortuitous Oversight)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fortuitous Oversight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832310) by [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/pseuds/dorothydonne). 



— Папа, уваличенная линза!

Шерлок присел на корточки перед своей дочерью, которая тут же вцепилась в лацканы его пальто.

—  _Увеличи_ тельная линза, Аннабель! У-ве-ли-чи-тель-ная, — Шерлок вытащил лупу из кармана и протянул ее любознательной малышке. Маленькие пальчики схватили лупу и осторожно потянули. Он сузил глаза в ожидании, когда она повторит за ним слова.

— Увалитичельная линза, — ответила она уверенно, победно сверкнув глазами.

— Вполне близко, — он выпустил лупу и посмотрел вслед убежавшей к ярким цветам дочурке. Она бежала очень быстро, хотя до цветов было не более пары метров, и держала лупу обеими руками. Шерлок выпрямился, привычно стряхнув пыль, и с восхищением любовался развевающимся облаком ее золотистых волос.

Вторник выдался на редкость солнечным и без расследований, и они пошли гулять в Риджентс-парк. Аннабель проснулась с первым лучом солнца и потребовала прогулки. Шерлок, который почти не спал предыдущие трое суток, каким-то невероятным образом убедил дочь дать ему пару часов покоя. Сон его был беспокойным, поскольку раскрашенная трехлетним ребенком книжка-раскраска упиралась острым углом в бок, но все же достаточным. Когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что и простыни, и его тело были тоже ожидаемо изрисованы.

И вот теперь она пристально и с любопытством, высунув от усердия язычок, рассматривала желтую розу.

Она выглядела слишком серьезной для трехлетнего ребенка, изучая флору и фауну так, как Шерлок изучал трупы. Он видел себя в ней.

Многие считали, что она его племянница. Конечно, он ведь был родителем-одиночкой. Никто и предположить не мог, что у несвязанной омеги могут быть дети. Эта привилегия была дарована ему исключительно как младшему брату Майкрофта Холмса. Невыносимо признать, но иногда положение Майкрофта как Британского правительства реально приносило выгоду.

Такую как Аннабель. Безальфовщину-Аннабель.

— Берегись пчел, Аннабель, — предупредил Шерлок, когда она сделала еще пару шажков в пространство между двумя розовыми кустами. Этим утром он не видел их и не слышал жужжания, но Аннабель боялась пчел. Он вовсе не стремился выяснять, нет ли у нее аллергии на пчелиный яд, и не хотел испытывать ее бесстрашия. Чем дольше она будет проявлять любопытство к миру и экспериментировать, тем лучше.

Все это было новым опытом для Шерлока даже спустя несколько лет. Аннабель стала для него увлекательным и волнующим экспериментом, который благословенным образом никогда не завершался. Он всегда узнавал для себя что-то новое, не говоря уже о том, что _она сама_ постоянно училась. _И росла_. В младенчестве были моменты, когда он укладывал ее в постель, а на следующее утро обнаруживал, что одежки ей малы. Однажды он провел целую ночь сидя рядом, занимаясь исключительно наблюдением того, как она посапывает, и записывая в блокнот. Разве мог такой процесс как ее дыхание не быть увлекательным? Раньше он так не думал. Хотя, если бы ему задали этот вопрос сейчас, он вряд ли ответил бы положительно.

Хотя, возможно, немного поколебался бы.

 _Все меняется,_ размышлял Шерлок. _Потому что все изменилось._

Однажды утром он проснулся в возрасте 28 лет и обнаружил, что Организация по регулированию народонаселения выпустила Указ. Из-за опасно низкой рождаемости в Великобритании, омеги детородного возраста должны были родить хотя бы одного ребенка к своему тридцатилетию.

Шерлок, будучи одновременно свободным и незаинтересованным, намеревался проигнорировать этот Указ даже с риском быть привлеченным к ответственности, но тут вмешался Майкрофт.

Мало того, что Шерлок не хотел быть родителем, он сильнее не хотел быть связанным с альфой. Не хотел быть чьим-то омегой. Он наслаждался своей жизнью и предпочитал ее держать вне радаров других альф и омег. Если у него будет альфа, он не сможет принимать супрессанты и контролировать гормоны. Альфа будет ожидать регулярного спаривания и всех вещей, вытекающих из связи. Альфа будет настаивать на том, чтобы он сидел дома, скучающий и беременный, и поставлял каждые девять месяцев детей, как этого требовало правительство.

Ничто из этого не интересовало Шерлока Холмса.

Но Аннабель… Аннабель была интереснее всего, о чем можно было мечтать.

— На что ты смотришь? — Шерлок опустился на колени и наклонился к розам. — Ты видишь жилки в лепестках, вот здесь?

Ее внимание переключилось, она провела пальчиком по слабым линиям на лепестках.

— Можно мы заберем их домой и положим под твой телскоп?

— Микроскоп, — поправил он. — Целый цветок мы не возьмем, но… — Шерлок аккуратно оторвал лепесточек от бутона. — Без одного лепестка цветок не пострадает. — Он положил лепесток в карман аккуратно, чтобы не смять. Потом он зажмет его между стеклами, и Аннабель часами будет увлеченно рассматривать детали. — Пойдем?

Он рывком встал и протянул ей руку. Нежные пальчики Аннабель обхватили его палец, и она зашагала рядом.

— Можно я буду нести увалитичельную линзу, пока мы идем домой? Вдруг я захочу посмотреть еще цветы?

— Только не урони, мы же не хотим, чтобы царапины… — Шерлок смолк на полуслове и огляделся. Подул ветерок и донес запах, которого быть не могло. Такой же запах, как у… Аннабель.

— Что не так? — Аннабель дернула его за палец. Запах исходил точно не от нее. Он был в воздухе, он шел от… Откуда?

Шерлок подхватил ее на руки и прижался лицом к кудрям. Супрессанты ослабили его нюх, но запах различался четко. Аннабель пахла Бейкер-стрит, чаем и немного землей, на которой сидела. А еще был еле заметный глубинный запах альфы-отца — теплый кедр и корица. Но те оттенки, которые он уловил в воздухе, были сильнее и насыщеннее.

_Более альфовский._

Шерлок оглядел людей, гуляющих в парке, и любопытные глаза Аннабель следовали за ним. Он помнил этот аромат с ранних стадий беременности — такой сильный, что даже запах любимого чая вызывал тошноту. Жаль, что того уровня чувствительности сейчас не было. Потому что существовал альфа, который шел по Риджентс-парку в пределах запахов Шерлока и Аннабель Холмс, и который, вероятно, не знал, что если пойдет «по следу», то придет к собственной дочери.

Для Шерлока Холмса это было просто неприемлемо.

Потому что отец Аннабель, как предполагалось, был мертв.

* * *

— Это просто невозможно, брат мой!

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мои обонятельные рецепторы не безупречны? Я знаю, что я…

— Шерлок, ты же знаешь, как и я, что никто не может воскреснуть из мертвых.

— Проверь свои записи, Майкрофт. В них ошибка. Я уверен. Альфа-отец Аннабель сейчас ходит по Лондону, и я рассчитываю, что ты и твои люди о нем позаботятся.

Шерлок нажал отбой и швырнул телефон через комнату. Очень может быть, что он беспокоится напрасно. Может, у альфы был родной брат со сходным ароматом. Может, запах Аннабель был подхвачен ветерком, а потом вернулся, а он был особо чувствителен к нему из-за фазы цикла.

Впрочем, он прекрасно знал, что это не так. До планируемой течки еще было несколько недель. И он не пропускал приема таблеток. Было только одно разумное объяснение — тот самый альфа прошел рядом с ними практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

А он и понятия не имел, кто этот человек.

Шерлок провел несколько долгих минут, меряя шагами комнату, пытаясь вспомнить каждое лицо, встреченное в парке, каждого незнакомца, мимо которого проходил. Дама с собачкой на поводке, человек в длинном пальто с газетой подмышкой, пара с коляской. Никто не привлек его внимания, даже ретроспективно. Ни у одного альфы не было хищного вида, ни один человек не обратил на них внимания, а они на него.

Зазвонил телефон.

Шерлок решил было не подходить, но Аннабель спала в своей кроватке, и он не хотел ее будить. Она засыпала с таким же трудом, как он сам.

Он даже не поприветствовал брата, пока его ушей не достигли три нежеланных слова. «Ты оказался прав».

***

Его звали Джон Ватсон.

В папке, которую Шерлок получил спустя несколько дней, было множество информации, которая вовсе его не успокоила. В папке не было фото, Майкрофт пытался его достать. Шерлок узнал, что альфе было тридцать шесть лет, бывший военный врач, комиссован из армии по причине огнестрельного ранения в плечо почти четыре года назад. Сдал сперму в рамках программы регулирования народонаселения, когда призывался в армию. Согласно контракту, правительство могло использовать его материал в случае безвременной кончины.

Не надо быть детективом, чтобы увидеть, что дата инсеминации Шерлока совпала с датой ранения Джона Ватсона. Видимо, этого альфу зарегистрировали в системе как умершего, и его сперма была использована на благо страны и королевы.

Шерлок закрыл папку и швырнул ее через комнату, как летающий диск, но звук влетевшей в стену папки и рассыпавшихся листов удовольствия ему не доставил. Где-то вне безопасных стен Бейкер-стрит был незнакомый ему человек, который вне сомнения имел больше прав на Аннабель, чем он сам. Все знали, что суды вставали на сторону альф, которые претендовали на опеку над своими детьми. Не прошло и двух поколений, как омеги перестали считаться собственностью альф, и как Шерлок, родитель-одиночка, не имеющий стабильной и безопасной работы, мог конкурировать с героем войны?

Конечно, он признавал, что реагирует слишком остро. Аннабель спит в своей спальне наверху, в безопасности и в тепле. Она проснется и потребует прогулки под дождем, он наденет ей сапожки и пальто и выведет гулять. И никакой альфа не высадит дверь и не заявит права на нее или на Шерлока. Не было ни одного подобного прецедента, о котором мог бы вспомнить Шерлок. Как Майкрофт и говорил, люди _не_ возвращаются из мертвых. Вся эта история была просто досадной оплошностью.

И люди Майкрофта обо всем позаботятся.

Не убьют его, но, возможно, отправят в Америку или еще куда-нибудь по спецпоручению. Куда угодно из Лондона. Если он гулял во вторник по Риджентс-парку, его жизненный путь неосознанно пересекался с путем его дочери.

Ведь подуй ветерок в другую сторону, он бы их обнаружил.

* * *

Шерлок был в Бартсе, когда опять почувствовал этот запах.

К счастью, Аннабель была с миссис Хадсон, пока он надоедал Молли по поводу пальцев трупа, выловленного в Темзе. Важное дело — на левой ступне пальцев не было, если бы Шерлок смог найти что-то на правой ноге, расследование бы завершилось к обеду.

А еще ему было интересно, через сколько времени палец взорвется в микроволновой печи.

Он решил, что ему нужно от двух до четырех пальцев, чтобы раскрыть убийство, а потом поразвлечься с теми, что остались.

Итак, он стоял в коридоре с небольшой сумкой-холодильником в руке, а этот альфа был где-то в непосредственной близости. Обоняние у Шерлока стало острее, поскольку он на следующий день после происшествия он решил временно отказаться от супрессантов. Пусть это немного сбило цикл, зато дало ему душевный покой.

Он был настроен найти этого альфу, и вот они невольно снова наткнулись друг на друга.

Шерлок пошел по коридору, втягивая воздух на каждом шагу. Запах был сильным в конце коридора, значит, этот альфа стоял за углом.

— Думаю, что пробуду в городе месяц-другой, — говорил мужчина. — Здесь почти невозможно найти работу, а плата за жилье в три раза выше, чем моя пенсия.

Ага, вот и альфа. Вряд ли за углом мог оказаться еще один бывший солдат. Однако его голос был очень и очень приятен уху Шерлока. Дело не в дружелюбии, в нем было кое-что еще.

— А если поискать соседа? — Шерлок узнал в собеседнике Майка Стэмфорда. Майк был бетой, с которым Шерлок время от времени общался вот уже несколько лет. Он был уверен, что Майк не замышлял по отношению к нему ничего плохого, хотя Шерлок не был ему другом. Хотя кому Шерлок вообще _был_ другом?

— Посмотри на меня, Майк. Несвязанный немолодой хромой альфа. Кто захочет жить со мной в одной квартире?

Да, определенно он.

Шерлок завернул за угол и врезался прямо в мужчину. Сумка упала и опрокинулась. К счастью, содержимое не вывалилось, малое утешение, поскольку Шерлок явно не продумал свой ход.

— Ой, — сказал альфа, удерживая на ногах себя и Шерлока, — смотрите куда идете, приятель…

В ту же секунду Шерлок увидел, что альфа учуял его запах — выражение его лица слегка изменилось, быстрый язык облизнул губы. Руки, державшие за плечо, расслабились, но не отпустили Шерлока.

Шерлок знал, что люди считают его привлекательным, но на этот раз желудок вытворил что-то странное, когда это осознание мелькнуло в его мозгу. Это был не просто очередной альфа, который непременно предложил бы пообедать, а затем понял бы, что сделал ужасный просчет, когда Шерлок проявил бы свой интеллект и дедуктивные способности. На Шерлока смотрели глаза Аннабель, а волосы с проседью были когда-то золотыми. Шерлок (вот неожиданный поворот судьбы) обнаружил, что хочет провести по ним руками и сравнить с волосами дочери.

Их дочери.

Это было бесконечно сложнее, чем любые другие первые встречи в коридорах Бартса, вне сомнения.

Он отступил, высвободившись из рук Джона Ватсона, и мужчина откашлялся и выпрямился, вставая в стойку альфы и пытаясь произвести впечатление на Шерлока даже в присутствии такой скучной беты как Майк Стэмфорд.

— Афганистан или Ирак? — спросил Шерлок, уже зная ответ.

Майк усмехнулся, и Джон снова облизал губы, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Он всегда такой, — ответил Майк на вопросительный взгляд Джона. — Шерлок Холмс, Джон Ватсон. Джон Ватсон, Шерлок Холмс.

Джон протянул руку, не дожидаясь, пока Шерлок протянет свою. Это было необычно для альф, которые ждали, что омега инициирует контакт первым — один из симптомов подчинения даже у тех, кто не собирался вступать в связь. Однозначно, Джон Ватсон знал, что перед ним омега. Интересное нарушение культурных норм!

— Боюсь, ваш психотерапевт правильно трактует вашу хромоту, — Шерлок кивнул на ноги Джона.

— Извините, что? — Джон продолжал держать его руку, и Шерлок обнаружил, что это ему нравится.

— Вы рассказывали Майку о своей хромоте. Я на вас наткнулся, но вы не упали, и даже удержали меня, хотя я прилично выше. И стоите без помощи трости, — Шерлок кивнул в сторону упомянутого предмета, прислоненного к стене. — Вы не щадите ногу, пусть даже хотите продемонстрировать свою силу альфы, на самом деле вас не мучает боль. Следовательно, ваша хромота психосоматическая, — Шерлок высвободил свою руку из пальцев Джона со смутным нежеланием и наклонился за тростью. Сумка с пальцами валялась в нескольких шагах, он поднял и ее. Когда он выпрямился и протянул трость мужчине, тот улыбался. Даже сиял, можно сказать.

Это было удивительно.

— Потрясающе!

— Люди обычно говорят не так.

— А что они обычно говорят?

— Отвали.

Шерлок одарил мужчину искренней улыбкой, чувствуя, как между ними на мгновение протянулось что-то дрожащее и теплое, когда Джон усмехнулся. Вдруг совсем не захотелось надеяться, что Джон будет отправлен людьми Майкрофта в Америку или Австралию или на какой-то отдаленный остров. Он, если честно, хотел очутиться к этому альфе ближе, чем на те несколько шагов, которые их разделяли. Объективно он знал, что это биология — в их возрасте даже обычная прогулка по улице могла вызвать биологический императив, но было и нечто большее. Что-то, что заставило Шерлока чувствовать себя в безопасности в ситуации, когда нужно было почувствовать угрозу.

Интересно.

_Опасно._

Вместо того, чтобы мчаться сломя голову в противоположном направлении, Шерлок неожиданно для себя сделал шаг, который с любым другим альфой мог оказаться роковым. Но Джон Ватсон был не таким как все, не правда ли? Шерлок провел рядом с ним менее трех минут и точно это знал.

— Я собирался заказать еду навынос, а потом отнести образцы домой, — Шерлок кивнул на сумку. — Но могу переубедиться в пользу ужина.

Глаза альфы блеснули. Он сначала посмотрел на Майка, словно не был уверен в реальности Шерлока и нуждался в подтверждении. Майк пожал плечами, он привык к чудачествам Шерлока. И когда глаза точно такого же стального голубого цвета, как у Аннабель, спустя секунду посмотрели на него, Джон облизнул губы.

— Забавно, — сказал он с улыбкой, и долю секунды Шерлок был уверен, что его высмеют, потому что он — _омега_ , пригласивший _альфу_ на ужин. Но в этих знакомых глазах светилась нежность, и Джон не заставил Шерлока долго ждать окончания предложения. — Потому что я мог бы переубедиться в пользу еды навынос.

* * *

_Пойдем ко мне домой._

В итоге, никого ни в чем не пришлось убеждать. Они почти не притронулись к еде, когда Джон предложил передислоцироваться.

Шерлок отправил миссис Хадсон сообщение о том, что задерживается, одновременно пытаясь поймать такси.

Шерлок Холмс потянулся к Джону Ватсону как бабочка к огню. Да, это весьма тревожило, но Шерлок обнаружил, что не в состоянии отказаться от этого мужчины. Этого мужчины, который погиб, вернулся, случайно прошел во вторник по Риджентс-парку и сорвал все его жизненные планы.

 _Хоть раз в жизни выйди за рамки,_ призвал себя Шерлок, пока Джон ловкими пальцами хирурга расстегивал пуговицы на его рубашке. _Ты не в течке, риска нет. Лишь перепихон между странным несвязанным альфой и омегой, которые случайно встретились. Ты будешь дома через час, уложишь Аннабель в постель, сожжешь папку Джона Ватсона как аномалию._

Язык Джона прошелся по обнаженной коже груди, и Шерлок застонал от прохладного воздуха. Он ободряюще запустил пальцы в волосы Джона и внес поправки в свой план. _Быть дома… через два часа максимум._

Джон расстегнул последние пуговицы, и настала странная пауза. Шерлок вернулся с небес на землю. Палец Джона прошелся по вертикальной линии от пупка и вниз. Шрам от кесарева сечения — последствие экстренного вмешательства при родах. Никто, кроме дочери и докторов, не видел этого шрама раньше, но сейчас на него смотрели с интересом, благоговейно прослеживая нежной рукой.

Джон был врачом, и точно знал, что это за шрам.

— Джон, я… — Шерлок приподнялся на локтях, готовый объясниться, но Джон уложил его обратно, прижав руку к груди. Сел на пятки.

— Мне следовало спросить, извини, — он покачал головой, убрал руку, но с кровати не встал, а начал снимать свитер, потом занялся пуговицами; Шерлок с восхищением следил за ним. — Указ. Поскольку ты не связан, я предположил, что ты как-то… обошел его.

— Ну, я… обошел часть со связыванием, — застенчиво сказал Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от кожи Джона.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

— Очевидно.

— Я не… часто этим занимаюсь. И вовсе _не забыл_ , что у меня есть ребенок, — сказал Шерлок, и защищающийся тон, в котором звучала нотка обиды, резанул его по собственным ушам, но! — Я бросил этим заниматься задолго до Указа. Мне никогда не было нужно…

Джон открыто улыбнулся.

— Шерлок, все хорошо, мне просто надо было спросить заранее, — он чуть сдвинулся вперед, усаживаясь на бедрах Шерлока. — Сейчас разговаривать об этом не стоит.

Его рубашка присоединилась к свитеру на полу, и глаза Шерлока немедленно приковались к шраму на плече — причине _всего_. Причине, по которой Джона отправили домой. Значит, частично по причине, по которой Шерлок оказался в его постели. Эта рана чуть не убила его — сложная операция, за которой последовала инфекция и неверный рапорт. Причина появления Аннабель.

Руки буквально чесались. Он хотел коснуться этого шрама, который все изменил. Почувствовать его.

Но Джон оставил в покое шрам Шерлока, следовало проявить ответную любезность.

А ведь у этого человека должны были появиться вопросы. Он был доктором. Пусть даже не специалистом в омегалогии, но он должен был знать, что шансы нормальной беременности вне связи ничтожны. Из запаха Шерлока следовало отсутствие связи, вот Джон и предположил, что Шерлок нашел способ обойти Указ, а не пришел к выводу, что он был родителем-одиночкой.

Вместо этого Джон сидел на бедрах Шерлока и смотрел на него, излучая уверенность. Он выглядел _восхитительно_ , и запах в комнате являл собой смесь их феромонов. Последний раз Шерлок позволял себе такое почти восемь лет назад.

Джон был прав — прямо сейчас им не нужно было говорить о Аннабель. Было много других дел.

Шерлок потянулся к альфе и привлек его к себе.

Возможно, он был не единственным, кто уступил.

* * *

— Итак, ты хочешь, чтобы Джон Ватсон остался в Лондоне, правильно я понимаю?

— Покамест, — уточнил Шерлок. — Держите врагов близко _et cetera_.

— Если ты уверен. Сообщишь мне, если ситуация изменится?

— В чем я уверен, так это в том, что твои миньоны доложат тебе быстрее, чем я смогу выделить время.

Шерлок прервал разговор, по обыкновению не дожидаясь ответа брата, и бросил телефон на стол. Для того, кто избегал по жизни альф и связей, он слишком наслаждался компанией Джона Ватсона.

К сожалению, он все еще не хотел рисковать и знакомить его с Аннабель. Однако чем дольше он тянул, тем более деликатной становилась ситуация. Даже если Шерлок притворился бы, что не в курсе, чей генетический материал использовал, он провел значительное время, прижимаясь губами к коже Джона, носом к его волосам, нежась в объятиях. Яркость запаха не давала никакой возможности прикинуться, что их смешанные феромоны не напоминают ему о дочери, покинутой им ради свиданий.

Встав из-за стола, Шерлок подошел к двери и прислушался к спальне наверху. Аннабель спала после обеда, хотя вообще соблюдала режим сна отвратительно. В последние дни ее сон улучшился, и Шерлок сделал логичный вывод. Заснула-то она рядом с ним, а на нем оставался запах Джона Ватсона.

Чем дольше он затягивает, тем труднее будет для всех.

Позади него зазвонил телефон.

«Ужин?»

Прошло менее двух суток с момента их последней встречи и едва ли две недели после случайной встречи в Бартсе. Возможно, приглашение на ужин давало Шерлоку шанс разорвать этот круг, сделать это сейчас и лично, чтобы оценить реакцию Джона. Если бы он воспринял это хорошо, если бы понял, Шерлок мог бы двинуться дальше без оглядки на прошлое.

Если Джон воспримет не хорошо… тогда Шерлоку придется просить об одолжении брата, хоть он это люто ненавидел.

«У Анджело в 7, если удобно. ШХ»

«Если неудобно, все равно приходи. ШХ»

* * *

На столе стояла свеча.

Шерлок появился в ресторане через несколько минут после Джона и обнаружил, что тот занял столик у окна и уже просматривает меню. Увидев Шерлока, альфа встал, но тот махнул рукой и начал снимать шарф и пальто.

— Твой друг энтуазистически настроен предложить нам бутылку вина, полагаю, он вернется, чтобы пристать к тебе тоже, — глаза Джона смеялись.

— Анджело очутился бы в тюрьме на долгий срок, если бы не я, — ответил Шерлок, усаживаясь напротив Джона. Он собирался уже рассказать о неудачном грабеже, но прикусил язык. — Уверен, тебе не интересно слушать об очередном расследовании…

— Мне очень нравится слушать о твоих расследованиях, — перебил его Джон. — Они блистательны.

Шерлок покраснел. «Блистательный». «Фантастический». Никто раньше не использовал этих эпитетов для описания Шерлока и его эксцентричности.

«Сосредоточься», — напомнил он себе. Это разрыв, а не ухаживание.

«Не разрыв», — поправил себя Шерлок. «Нельзя потерять того, чего никогда не имел».

Шерлок устремил взгляд в глаза Джона над свечой и пустыми бокалами, и в груди стало тепло. Как у влюбленного подростка, до конца не осознающего динамику игры между альфой и омегой, не пришедшего пока к полному отрицанию романтики.

Все ощущалось… простым.

— Я подумал, — Джон остановился и облизнул губы, — может, описать пару твоих дел… коротенько, в блоге. Вроде как писательский эксперимент. — Он выглядел довольным, употребив слово «эксперимент» по отношению к Шерлоку.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Но зачем?

— Поразвлечься, — Джон слегка пожал плечами. — Если это прочтут люди, они придут к Шерлоку Холмсу с просьбой разгадать их тайны.

Через несколько секунд Шерлок понял — Джон говорит совершенно искренне. Он не шутит и не считает занятие Шерлока извращенным хобби, как считало большинство людей. Он был искренне заинтересован в работе Шерлока. В Шерлоке.

— Можно мне их будет прочесть до публикации?

Джон поднял бровь, но ухмыльнулся.

— Не доверяешь моей способности писать распространенные предложения?

— Хочу убедиться, что ты не романтизируешь мои выводы. Это наука, а не поэзия.

Джон должен был обидеться, но на самом деле он выглядел «сраженным» (единственное слово, которое мог подобрать Шерлок). Что было проблемой с учетом всего остального.

— Конечно, ты сможешь их прочесть.

Анджело подошел с бутылкой вина, потратил необоснованное количество энергии на суету, затем исчез выполнять заказы. Шерлок не был голоден, но он знал, что Аннабель с удовольствием отдаст должное остаткам блюд на завтрашнем ланче. Не то чтобы она увлекалась разной едой, но любила _поиграть_ со спагетти, и он решил ее побаловать.

Джон коснулся ногой его ноги под столом, и Шерлок вспомнил, что балует и себя тоже.

— Я хочу кое-что у тебя спросить, — Джон потянулся через стол и накрыл ладонью руку Шерлока. Интимность этого небольшого жеста на публике дала Шерлоку ощущение, будто он с этим альфой находится в настоящих отношениях. Любой, кто их увидел бы сейчас, мог спросить бы себя, как долго они в отношениях, есть ли у них дети, как прекрасно они смотрятся, не празднуют ли знаменательное событие. Но под ложечкой у Шерлока сосало, поэтому он поддерживал беседу непринужденной… ну, насколько непринужденными могли быть описания убийств и похищений. Они говорили о работе, хобби, экспериментах.

Волнение Джона сказало Шерлоку, что тот хочет спросить об Аннабель, о ее невозможном появлении.

— Я не прошу срочного ответа… и ничего не жду, — добавил Джон, — но хочу сказать, что твой запах меняется, ну… Наступает течка, и я хотел бы… разделить ее с тобой. Если тебе нужна компания.

Это дало Шерлоку паузу. Несколько секунд он переваривал услышанное.

— Ты хочешь провести со мной мою течку, — повторил Шерлок ради ясности. Он презирал людей, которые это делали, но сейчас был сбит с толку. Не этого вопроса он ожидал.

Неужели Джон Ватсон когда-нибудь перестанет удивлять его?

Джон улыбнулся:

— Если ты хочешь.

«Предполагается, что ты прекращаешь это, а не планируешь траходром», — упрекнул себя Шерлок. «Скажи ему «нет».

Но всегда было «но»… В этом случае оно звучало так: «Но я хочу сказать «да».

Тот самый Шерлок Холмс, который родил ребенка по Указу британского правительства, который никогда не проводил течку с партнером. Который всегда считал, что преимущества не перевешивают риски. У которого кратковременное потенциальное удовольствие от узла не могло успокоить страха быть укушенным несвязанной альфой, и где он потом окажется? Дома с выводком детей и партнером, пользующимся преимуществом своей биологии, в то время как сам он будет в наиболее уязвимом положении?

Но перед ним сидел Джон Ватсон, который разобрал его своими губами и ртом и доказал справедливость шуточного прозвища «Ватсон-три-континента», которое произнес Майк Стэмфорд, когда понял, что Шерлок уходит с Джоном домой. Джон Ватсон, который очевидно занимался этим много раз и ни разу не связался ни с одной беспечной омегой.

Джон Ватсон, который, казалось, смотрел на Шерлока и видел в нем партнера вместо приза.

— Да, — сказал Шерлок, заметив, что перенял неосознанную привычку Джона облизывать губы. — Я думаю, это было бы… хорошо.

— Хорошо, — повторил Джон. Откинулся на спинку кресла, отпустил руку Шерлока и потянулся к вину. — А теперь расскажи мне о своих экспериментах. Во вторник было что-то с крысиной слюной, да?

* * *

«Няня для А. найдена. С понедельника по среду. МХ»

«Если симптомы возникнут раньше, вызывай машину. Приедет водитель-бета. МХ»

«Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. МХ»

«Да пошел ты! ШХ»

* * *

Съемная конура Джона была далеко не идеальным местом для двух взрослых особей, решивших вместе провести течку, но Джон явно приложил все усилия для одомашнивания пространства.

В прежние разы, когда сюда наведывался Шерлок, в раковине были тарелки, везде стояли чайные кружки разной степени наполненности. Сейчас же комната была чистой и даже безупречной по низким стандартам Шерлока. У изножья кровати стояла корзина со свежим постельным бельем — сменой простыней. Чайные кружки на тумбочке заменили запечатанные бутылки воды, хоть раковина и стаканы были в пределах досягаемости от двуспальной кровати.

Шерлок опустил небольшую вещевую сумку в потертое кресло у двери, покрытое пледом, скрывающим его ветхость — экономное приобретение Джона, а не владельца. Возможно, Шерлок мог бы погрузиться в дедукцию глубже, но мозг его уже начал работать медленнее по мере приближения течки. И по этой причине Шерлок мог по одному запаху сказать, где Джон был в этой комнате, что разжигало его _желание_. Вопрос времени, когда он сам распластается на этих простынях. 

— Я бы устроил тебе экскурс по новым приобретениям, но уверен, что ты уже узнал все, что хотел, — Джон встал рядом с ним, и даже если Шерлок раньше не оказывался в подобной ситуации, он инстинктивно понял, что Джон не отойдет от него дальше в последующие несколько дней.

— Хочешь, закажем еды из ресторанчика? — спросил Джон. — Я забил холодильник, но… м-м-ф...

Шерлок прервал его поцелуем, не в силах думать ни о китайских, ни о тайских деликатесах и _вообще ни о чем_ , когда Джон Ватсон так благоухал. Они более-менее регулярно занимались сексом уже больше месяца, и он знал запах человека, которого обнимал, в деталях оттенков. И никогда прежде этот аромат не был таким сильным, таким соблазнительным.

Джон задохнулся.

— Боже, да, — и он запустил руки в шевелюру Шерлока, притягивая его ближе и приоткрывая рот для дальнейших действий. Руки Шерлока скользнули под свитер Джона и прижали крепче. Шерлок вынужден был чуть присесть, чтобы соприкоснуться возбужденными членами, но это стоило награды — Джон просто-таки непристойно завладел его ртом.

Шерлок дважды толкнулся бедрами в Джона и ощутил, как теплое сияние гормонов разлилось по телу. Недолго осталось ждать момента, когда его накроет собой течка. Если он хотел передумать, это надо было делать задолго до того момента, когда он вошел в эту квартиру. 

— Шерлок, — Джон отодвинулся с совершенно обалдевшим видом. Веки отяжелели, волосы были… совершенно всклокочены. А его губы… Шерлок ощутил желание укусить их. — В кровать!

— Джон, — ответил Шерлок, улыбаясь и дергая Джона за свитер. — Одежда.

— Мы можем поддерживать многозадачность, — Джон стянул свитер через голову, скидывая туфли. Шерлок потянулся было к пуговице на джинсах Джона, желая распаковать его как подарок, но получил по руке. 

— Ты тоже раздевайся, ходячая угроза!

Шерлок отступил на несколько шагов, обеспечивая дистанцию между ним самим и стремлением упасть на колени, пока Джон расстегивал брюки. Наткнувшись на кровать, сел. Откинулся назад и начал расстегивать брюки, запустив руку внутрь, чтобы погладить себя — слабое облегчение по сравнению с жарким потоком желания, затопившего его при виде милой сердцу картины перед глазами. 

Практически в мгновение ока Джон разоблачился, оставшись только в носках, которые тоже сорвал, а Шерлоку удалось лишь стянуть брюки и белье до бедер, а потом им овладела жгучая потребность ввести в себя два пальца. Разумеется, эта демонстрация была ответной любезностью Джону Ватсону за непреднамеренный стриптиз.

— Господи, какой же ты великолепный! — Джон стоял в нескольких футах, лаская себя синхронно с движением пальцев Шерлока, затем он отпустил свой тяжело повисший член с едва намечавшимся узлом в основании. Шерлок не мог оторвать глаз от источника своего облегчения в течение нескольких последующих дней. Медленно и шаловливо облизнул губы в предвкушении. 

У него был замок, у Джона — ключ.

Зная их прекрасную совместимость друг с другом вне течки, Шерлок даже представить себе не мог тот экстаз, который их ожидал. 

Джон стащил с Шерлока брюки и бросил их на пол.

— Скажи мне, что чувствуешь? — спросил Джон низким и хриплым голосом, не отрывая взгляда от теперь уже трех пальцев Шерлока. — Тебе сейчас хорошо?

Шерлок покачал головой: 

— Недостаточно. _И никогда не было достаточно_. 

— Можно мне? — рука Джона нежно обхватила Шерлоково запястье, останавливая ее движения. В глубине сущности омеги зарождалась мука и яростное желание, ожидавшее своей минуты, чтобы накрыть его с головой. Ему было нужно… нечто. И Джон хотел ему это предоставить.

Шерлок позволил Джону завладеть своими пальцами, но никак не ожидал, что тот наклонится и с таким удовольствием вберет их в рот. Эта ласка послала ответный импульс в пах и куда-то глубоко внутрь, и Шерлок застонал в унисон с Джоном, ласкающим его пальцы.

Шерлок не мог вспомнить, было ли у него когда-нибудь ощущение, что он может кончить от одного взгляда, даже когда его омежья сущность проявилась впервые, но вот Джон Ватсон посасывает его пальцы как деликатес, прослеживает все капиллярные узоры своим соблазняющим языком, проводит зубами по костяшкам. Этими губами он обнимал его член несколько дней назад, и это и близко не было так эротично, как сейчас, когда он с закрытыми от удовольствия глазами пробовал вкус естественной смазки Шерлока. То, что всегда рассматривалось как присущее его полу беспорядочное неудобство, теперь стало восхитительным.

Джон выпустил пальцы и поцеловал нежную кожу запястья. Шерлок тут же спрятал руку под бедро, сопротивляясь желанию вернуть пальцы туда, где они были. Внутри закручивалась судорога, начиная доставлять умеренный дискомфорт.

— Может, завершим твое раздевание? 

Как Джону удавалось оставаться в трезвом уме?

Шерлок развалился на кровати, подняв колени и разведя их в готовности. Ясное дело, Джон не отложит основное событие ради какой-то _рубашки_.

Альфа забрался на Шерлока, позволяя их членам на мгновение соприкоснуться. Орган Шерлока был значительно меньше, как и полагалось омегам мужского пола, но, когда его чувствительная головка потерлась о зарождающийся узел, он подумал, что сейчас умрет от вожделения.

— Джон, — проскулил Шерлок. Пока Джон расстегивал верхние пуговицы рубашки, он двинулся снизу. Посередине его груди их пальцы должны были встретиться. — Пожалуйста… 

Он выгнулся навстречу своему партнеру и совершенно развратно развел ноги еще больше, чтобы Джон мог устроиться удобней. Они делали это с десяток раз, и требовалась лишь быстрая перегруппировка, чтобы Джон оказался там, где ему следовало. Даже забавно, насколько быстро течка брала вверх. Несколько минут назад он делал выводы о кресле, а теперь от его дедукции остались только расчеты углов, под которыми Джон мог им овладеть, толщины узла в полностью сформировавшемся состоянии, а также прикидки, сколько раз они смогут довести друг друга до безумия, пока течка не закончится. 

_По крайней мере, тринадцать, возможно, восемнадцать. Если приступят_ прямо сейчас.

— Терпение, любимый, — Джон развел полы баклажановой рубашки в стороны, скользнул руками по чувствительной коже на ребрах, остановился на изгибе бедра. — Гарантирую, все будет намного лучше, если подождем еще несколько минут, пока твоя течка не разгорится по полной. Я чувствую это по запаху. Очень скоро. Обещаю.

Шерлок с трудом сглотнул, когда губы Джона прижались к шее, приласкали местечко под ухом, а тела покачивались в медленном предвкушении. Инстинкт требовал другого — чтобы Джон перевернул его, заполнил, толкался глубоко, а затем впился зубами в загривок, оставляя метку. Но другая, логичная часть, хотела высказаться и напомнить Джону, что эта течка не должна завершиться связью. 

— Господи, да это будет волшебно. Ты пахнешь просто божественно, — прошептал Джон на ухо. Он прикусил зубами левое ухо и языком прошелся по раковине. — Я понял это в ту самую минуту, когда уловил, что твой аромат меняется. Я знал, что мы сделаем это. 

Он толкнулся, быстро и развратно для того, чтобы подразнить, и Шерлок вцепился Джону в ягодицы, притягивая вниз и молясь, чтобы хоть как-нибудь совместить их тела так, чтобы _хоть как-нибудь_ член альфы оказался внутри. Разгорающееся желание стало почти зудом, усиливающимся в желании узнать, наконец, каково это _быть_ омегой и отдаваться на волю биологии.

Боже, он этого хотел, но нужно было напомнить Джону не...

— Дай мне секунду, просто секунду, и обещаю, все будет. Просто… дай мне, — Джон отстранился от Шерлока, что было неприемлемо, и потянулся к подушке на другой стороне кровати. Он вытянулся на Шерлоке, предоставив все тело в его распоряжение, чем тот сразу и воспользовался. Вцепился в левое плечо Джона чуть выше шрама и проследил языком звездчатый край серебристо-розовой кожи.

Джон что-то взял и наклонился к губам Шерлока с пылким поцелуем. Шерлок с удивлением узнал собственный вкус, затем вспомнил, что Джон горячо поклонялся его пальцам лишь несколько минут назад.

Ему казалось, что он ждет вечность, когда же Джон Ватсон разденется и проникнет в него, но на самом деле он не пробыл в квартире и четверти часа.

Удивительно, как быстро все нарастало, когда природа брала вверх.

И одновременно _мучительно медленно_.

Джон сел на пятки, оставив Шерлока в отчаянном одиночестве. 

— На первый раз тебе лучше будет перевернуться, — заметил он и увидел мгновенное колебание, которого Шерлок не смог скрыть при мысли об уязвимости такого положения. Поднял руку с маленькой коробочкой.

— У меня есть капа.

Джон открыл коробочку и вытряхнул ее содержимое в руку — особым образом сделанное приспособление для тех редких альф, которые хотели исключить из уравнения соблазн. Во время течки это приспособление, за неимением лучшей формулировки, помешало бы альфе укусить омегу. Конечно, не идеальная защита. Альфа всегда мог снять ее посредине процесса. Но не выплюнуть.

Джон предлагал ею воспользоваться без просьбы со стороны Шерлока. 

Ум Шерлока начал растворяться в химической ванне гормонов и запаха Джона, но не переставал думать о том, что даже вне этого места и времени он, возможно, влюблен в Джона Ватсона.

— Во всяком случае, она помешает мне говорить какие-нибудь неловкости, — объяснил Джон, протягивая Шерлоку капу. — Но я бы солгал, говоря, что мой рот не заполняется слюной при мысли... — он смущенно откашлялся. — Я надену ее на первый раз, а потом пересмотрим необходимость, когда немного остынем.

Шерлок, кивнув, смотрел, как Джон вкладывает капу в рот, затем лениво пошевелил бедрами. Весь мир сконцентрировался в этой комнате, и он хотел только одного — чтобы этот мужчина овладел им и принес сладкое освобождение. Он опустился на локти, наслаждаясь приглушенным вдохом, который раздался, когда глазам альфы предстал его тыл во всем великолепии.

_Его альфы._

Шерлок застонал при этой мысли и уткнулся лбом в подушку, ожидая.

Руки Джона опустились на округлости зада, медленно раздвигая их, прослеживая большими пальцами влажное отверстие, и Шерлок задрожал в предвкушении. В мозгу билась назойливая мысль о том, что если бы Джон был без капы, он бы провел языком вверх-вниз и внутрь… _уф_ , в следующий раз.

— Да ради бога, Джон, давай приступим!

Раздался приглушенный смех Джона. Он провел руками по спине, завел одну руку омеге под живот, устраиваясь удобнее. Раньше они не пробовали этот вариант, а упражнялись в других, более трудных позах. Это была типичная позиция для размножения с самой высокой вероятностью зачатия, возможно, потому что была самой удобной для склещивания. 

Шерлок выгнулся, приподнимаясь на локтях и упираясь шеей Джону в нос. Все тело горело в ожидании, и в этот момент, наконец, член Джона погрузился в положенное отверстие, заставив обоих воскликнуть с облегчением.

Джон мучил его. Сначала он сделал несколько аккуратных движений наполовину длины. Прекрасно зная, на что способен член Джона, Шерлок подавался назад, желая унять зуд внутри.

— Прекрати, — приглушенно пробормотал Джон. 

— Ты можешь действовать в полную силу, — ответил Шерлок. — Я-то знаю твои возможности. 

Он был вознагражден двумя резкими точками, которые почти впечатали его в постель. Наконец, он получил то, что ему было нужно. 

— Пожалуйста, Джон, — Шерлок вжался в матрас и приподнял зад. Альфа чуть отстранился, избегая стимуляции узла, вероятно, в неправильной попытке продлить удовольствие.

Шерлок сбился со счету, сколько раз он сказал «пожалуйста», но число просьб было явно смущающим. Рука альфы погладила Шерлока по животу и обхватила член, а затем Джон погрузился еще глубже, позволяя узлу проникнуть внутрь.

— Да, вот так… — Шерлок уронил голову между рук. Толчки, казалось, вышибли из него весь дух, он мог только пыхтеть в подушку.

Джон установил ритм, в котором с каждым толчком член Шерлока проталкивался через кольцо его пальцев. Он почти всем весом навалился на спину Шерлока, удерживая себя другой рукой, которой обнимал грудь омеги. Это означало, что Шерлок чувствовал каждое движение: каждый вдох, каждое сокращение мышц. Рычание Джона приглушала капа во рту.

Шерлок не мог притвориться, что не испытывает сожаления, когда Джон прижался ртом к его плечу с пластмассовым барьером, закрывающим его зубы.

Джон крутанул бедрами, и что-то внутри Шерлока взорвалось с обновленной потребностью. Он выдохнул. Просто… 

Слова полились из Джонова рта, приглушенные пластиком и тем, что Джон вжался лицом между лопатками Шерлока. Выгибаясь назад и поднимая голову, Шерлок предоставил Джону прямой доступ шее.

Почувствовав узел Джона, который замедлял его яростные движения, Шерлок не сомневался, что если бы Джон не имел здравомыслия воспользоваться капой, они оба сдались бы. Он в глубине души хотел этого — почувствовать тупое давление зубов на кожу, прилив адреналина, смешивающий удовольствие и боль. Сама мысль об этом была…

Внутри Шерлока разлилось тепло, когда узел раздулся полностью, заполняя его и удовлетворяя так, как никогда прежде. Он попытался выдохнуть предупреждение, но в конечном итоге получилось только рваное «Джон», а затем он кончил. Смутно осознавая, что пальцы Джона впиваются ему в грудь; потом раздался рык, и горячий поток излился внутрь, когда альфа одновременно с ним достиг пика.

Они лежали, дыша и подрагивая, пока колени Шерлока не начали дрожать. Не разъединившись, им удалось улечься бок о бок. 

— Это было... хорошо, — сказал Шерлок. Тяжелые вздохи и дрожь тела рядом продемонстрировали, что это было мощное преуменьшение.

— М-м-м, — Джон вытянулся рядом с Шерлоком, гладя его по боку. Через какое-то время он вытащил капу и отбросил ее к краю кровати. — Очень хорошо, я бы сказал. — Джон прижался губами к шее Шерлока. Когда он неожиданно двинул бедрами, оба застонали от ощущения новой глубины, от напоминания о связи. — Исключительно!

***

Следующие часы смешались в движении тел, перемежающимися тихими паузами, поиске новых, более удобных поз. Проведя почти все течки в одиночестве, Шерлок оказался приятно удивлен внимательностью альфы, с которым делил постель.

Джон, сам по себе очень заботливый любовник, быстро реагировал на нужды Шерлока, будь то узел, чтобы облегчить страдания, или бутылка воды, когда тот испытывал жажду. Он ужасно жалел, что не занимался этим с пятнадцати лет, и его несчастной омеге, предоставленной самой себе, пришлось ждать почти два десятилетия, чтобы понять, каково это — быть по-настоящему удовлетворенным.

Многократно.

_Кстати, об удовлетворенности..._

Он провел рукой по боку Джона, пытаясь мягко разбудить его. В последний раз он не проявил особой тактичности, и ему сказали в недвусмысленных выражениях, что это «немного нехорошо» — будить кого-то, устанавливая в нужную сексуальную позу, будь то в течке или нет.

Они лежали по диагонали кровати, Шерлок «ложкой» позади Джона. Одеяла были не нужны — их тела практически излучали тепло, как печки. И было так приятно иметь возможность просто… смотреть. На теплую кожу, шрам, веснушки. На член, сейчас мягкий, но вскоре Шерлок позаботится исправить эту ситуацию.

Шерлок поглаживал Джона по бедру и целовал шею. Если они поменялись бы местами, подумал он лениво, смог бы он удержаться и не вонзить зубы в эту деликатную плоть, пытаясь привязать к себе Джона навечно?

— Джон?

— М-м-м? — Джон положил руку на Шерлока, но, судя по всему, глаз не открыл.

— Я снова готов.

Все происходило без слов. Шерлок был уверен, что Джон чувствовал подъемы и спады активности. Они хорошо поспали, и новый раунд пробудил его скользкой влагой между бедер.

— Я могу… побыть сверху, если ты хочешь продолжать спать, — Шерлок говорил легко и непринужденно, но совершенно серьезно. Он не мог ждать, пока восемьдесят две минуты цикла сна Джона закончатся, поскольку уже чувствовал жар и сосущую пустоту. Ни один из них не спал больше трех часов с момента начала, и он мог понять, что Джону нужна была… передышка.

Джон усмехнулся и перекатился на спину, приоткрыв глаза.

— Конечно, я не собираюсь спать во время этого, смешной безумец. И мне ужасно нравится, какие звуки ты издаешь, когда движешься к финалу. 

Его член уже поднялся, несмотря на большую нагрузку за последние полтора дня. Шерлок, вставая на колени, увидел, что Джон потянулся к коробочке с капой.

— На этот раз давай без нее, — сказал он.

— Это хорошая идея, думаешь?

— Все мои идеи хороши, Джон. Поддерживай их.

Он несколько раз уверенно погладил член Джона. Просто удивительно, насколько другими были ощущения, когда под воздействием его собственных феромонов формировался узел. Он был горячее, толще, чем вне течки, и Шерлоку захотелось взять измерительную ленту и сравнить объемы.

Возбуждение начало течь по бедрам. Похоже, с экспериментами придется подождать.

Джон о чем-то спросил? Шерлок рассеянно погладил альфу еще какое-то время, прежде чем вспомнить.

 _Проклятая течка,_ подумал он.

_О! Капа._

— Я буду все контролировать, — Шерлок оседлал бедра Джона. — Риска нет, и… — он сел на Джона, дразняще покачиваясь. Джон бесстыдно застонал, и Шерлок лукаво улыбнулся. — Я хочу тебя услышать.

Джон потянулся, направляя себя в Шерлока.

То, как его голова упала на подушку, а глаза зажмурились, Шерлок сохранит для своих фантазий до конца дней. 

Теперь, когда первоначальная жажда прошла, Шерлок обнаружил, что наслаждается ощущением Джона внутри себя. Этот человек отличался от того, каким был вне течки. В каждом его движении сквозило собственничество, которое Шерлок хотел бы собрать во флакон, запечатать и сохранить на будущее. Руки Джона лежали на его бедрах, не сжимая, даже не направляя, просто как напоминание его присутствия. А еще узел в основании члена — единственное различие между мужчинами альфами и бетами. Всякий раз, когда Шерлок двигал бедрами, узел вталкивался глубже, собираясь связать их на некоторое время. Единственная цель узла заключалась в обеспечении зачатия. Разумеется, совместное использование контрацептивов нивелировало этот риск.

Как хорошо было не волноваться о детях и связи, а только о мужчине под ним. Шерлок приподнялся на коленях, потом опустился, обеспечивая телу столь необходимую ему наполненность.

Рука Джона прошлась по животу, чуть задержавшись на шраме, потом обхватила член Шерлока.

— Как ты мог подумать, что я смогу спать во время этого? — Джон улыбнулся, когда бедра Шерлока задрожали в ответ на его ласку. — Ты являешь собой восхитительное зрелище. Тебе это нужно? — большой палец провел по головке, и Шерлок застонал и запрокинул голову. 

— Ты чувствуешь себя великолепным рядом со мной, любимый, — Джон слабо толкнулся, потом еще несколько раз, потом вошел в ритм с Шерлоком. — Шерлок, я твой. Бери все, что тебе нужно.

Он хотел, чтобы это продлилось подольше, но посреди течки выносливость истощалась. Он начал двигаться неглубоко, пытаясь разбудить узел, дразня головку члена сжатием мышц. Это было все, что ему нужно, а в сочетании с опытными пальцами Джона он был уверен...

— Черт, Шерлок, _черт_ , — Джон безжалостно давил на него рукой, лежавшей на левом бедре Шерлока. Он судорожно и хрипло дышал. — Превосходно!

— Почти, — ахнул Шерлок. — Почти. — Он опустился, и узел начал набухать, обеспечивая желанное жгучее растяжение.

— Бери, _бери_! — альфа закусил губу, возможно в удовольствии, возможно, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Он, казалось, колебался между желанием вбиваться в гостеприимный жар тела и стремлением дать Шерлоку возможность обеспечить себе удовольствие самому. — Боже, Шерлок, не останавливайся!

Шерлок был почти на краю, но он остановился там, ожидая чего-то. Ему нужно было…

Рука, которая не была занята лаской Шерлока, потянулась к его руке, переплетая их пальцы. 

— Кончи для меня, любимый, — выдохнул Джон. — Покажи, как тебе хорошо со мной!

Это произошло совсем не мгновенно, как показывают в романтических комедиях, но близко к этому. Рука Джона двигалась по члену Шерлока с уверенностью опытного любовника, хотя в конечном счете к краю Шерлока подвел узел, заполнив его и обеспечив идеальное давление во всех нужных местах.

Джон каким-то образом смог не закрыть глаз во время этого сокрушающего освобождения, и Шерлок задумался, запечатлели ли оба они этот момент на будущее. Чтобы вспоминать серыми и холодными ночами. Или Джон просто проживал тот момент, беззастенчиво любуясь омегой в муках страсти, пока Шерлок сохранял эти секунды в Чертогах Разума.

Шерлок наклонился осторожно, чтобы не расцепиться. Он еще некоторое время содрогался, и Джон гладил его по спине. Неожиданно ему захотелось, чтобы узел держал их вместе как можно дольше. Если эта нежность то, что проявляется в совместной течке, он готов делать это как можно чаще.

Узел спал почти через полчаса, и к этому моменту Шерлок решил, что позиция сверху не лучшее место для человека, который мало спал и отдыхал в первой половине течки. В следующий раз этим надо заняться пораньше, тогда ноги не устанут к концу процесса.

 _В следующий раз,_ подумал он про себя. _Хорошо бы перейти к следующей течке сразу после этой._

Шерлок осторожно освободился и лег на спину. Когда Джон бодрствовал, пустота возникала быстро. Вопрос времени, когда его тело потребует следующего раунда.

Он закрыл глаза, когда Джон приблизился. Шерлок отчаянно жаждал тепла его тела, что объяснялось тем недостаточностью тактильного контакта в последней позиции. Он из последних сил отодвинулся в сторону, намекая Джону придвинуться еще ближе, сыграть роль альфа-защитника.

Джон приподнялся на локте и положил свободную руку Шерлоку на талию, потом переместил ее на живот и начал поглаживать его, выдавая свои мысли.

— Боже, клянусь, ты был прекрасен, когда носил ребенка, — тихо сказал он. 

Шерлок какое-то время поразмышлял, откуда могла возникнуть эта мысль, но затем вспомнил, что пальцы Джона чуть задержались на шраме. Не самая прямая логика, но Джон, возможно, сейчас думал о связи, заодно и о желании детей.

И, может быть, даже о желании детей _от_ Шерлока.

От этой мысли в животе затрепетали бабочки, и Шерлок понял, что рад им. Он только надеялся, что Джон не почувствует этот трепет пальцами.

— Я был размером с молодого орка, – сказал Шерлок, вспомнив, как отчетливо несексуально протекала его беременность. Ему постоянно говорили, что он _светится и сияет_ , но даже если гормоны и индуцировали определенный уровень сияния, сам он ни с чем подобным иметь дело не желал. Конечно, он был один все время, поэтому речь о сексе не шла. Теперь он мог представить, как застенчиво ходит на цыпочках вокруг Джона, пряча от него свой огромный живот и в то же время желая его. Но беременность была тяжелой, равновесие было нарушено, и он испытывал почти постоянную тошноту.

— Это было неприятно.

— Мальчик или девочка? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок, вероятно, должен был впечатлиться тем, как успешно и долго избегал этого разговора. Но они только что разделили наиболее интимное действо, которое могли иметь двое, чуть не связались, и он не мог притворяться, что не хочет Джона Ватсона в своей жизни.

Этот вопрос имел смысл. Джон интересовался аспектом жизни Шерлока, о котором тот умолчал. 

— Девочка, три года. 

_А еще она твоя, я не упоминал?_

— Кажется, с этим связана история? 

Шерлок замолк. Переплел пальцы с пальцами Джона и слегка пожал, как бы говоря «да, но я еще не готов ею поделиться».

— Все нормально, ты можешь ничего мне не говорить, — Джон замолк, убирая руку и проводя ею по серебристо-песочным волосам. Он облизнул губы, и Шерлок уже научился различать нервное облизывание и проявление возбуждения. Сейчас было первое. На лице Джона было написано мучительное размышление, потом он решился.

— Я чувствую, что должен сказать тебе, что… ну… у меня... есть ребенок.

— У тебя…

Джон поднял руку, прерывая Шерлока, что было, вероятно, к лучшему. Это было несправедливо. Шерлок не должен был задавать вопросов, поскольку сам был не готов даже сказать Джону имя Аннабель. 

_Как же он упустил это?_

Всегда было что-то, но обычно это не было так _важно_.

— Это была случайность. Все происходило… даже без моего участия. Помимо очевидного. Произошла оплошность, когда я был... — он указал на свой шрам, Шерлок отметил след от своего укуса прямо над ним — две совершенно разных причины повреждения кожи. — Когда несвязанный альфа призывается в армию, надо сдать сперму. Если, если… он попадет в ситуацию, когда… умрет, государство может распорядиться образцом в рамках Программы регулирования народонаселения.

Джон закатил глаза, а Шерлок пытался дышать ровно.

Пока не было никаких оснований Джону что-либо заподозрить. Он думал, что рассказывает историю о каком-то случайном малыше по фамилии Ватсон, которого где-то возили в коляске или водили за ручку.

— Когда служащий возвращается по демобилизации или, как я, по окончанию контракта, материал должны вернуть, чтобы владелец распорядился им по своему усмотрению. Потому что его… не могут хранить. Я был занят другими делами, очевидно, и позвонил в офис лишь шесть или семь месяцев назад, но мне... сказали, что произошла компьютерная ошибка. Меня сочли погибшим. 

— И материал использовали. 

Джон кивнул.

— Я даже не могу узнать, когда именно, кроме того, что это случилось после моего ранения. Мне не скажут, потому что они должны защищать омегу и ребенка, блюсти конфиденциальность. Медицинские карты, все дела.

— Ты не думал о том, чтобы войти в систему из учреждения, где работаешь?

Джон закусил губу, но покачал головой.

— Конечно, я думал, но не могу использовать свое служебное положение для этих целей. Я даже не знаю, что найду. Омега могла и не выносить ребенка, искусственное оплодотворение — сложное дело. 

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы нашел их? — Шерлок затаил дыхание.

— Не знаю, если честно, — ответил Джон. — Иногда я думал, что это несвязанная омега, и у нас с ней случится любовь с первого взгляда. «Привет, я Джон Ватсон, отец вашего ребенка, не хотите ли уйти со мной в закат»? — он мрачно засмеялся и покачал головой. — А еще есть шанс, что это бесплодная пара, которая нуждалась в сперме. Это почти… лучше не знать. 

Джон глубоко вздохнул и прижался к Шерлоку.

— Прости за меланхолию, которую я тут развел. Просто подумал, что тебе следует знать, если мы… — он остановился, уткнувшись лицом в Шерлокову шею и глубоко вздохнув. Его ресницы щекотали кожу. — Я просто подумал, что ты должен знать. 

— Спасибо, что рассказал, — Шерлок повернулся на бок, давая возможность Джону прижаться к нему «ложкой». 

У них, вероятно, будет еще пару часов, пока тело Шерлока не потребует нового раунда. Он был уверен, что надо бы поспать, но представлял себе Джона Ватсона и Аннабель Холмс, их золотые ресницы, щекочущие его щеку, и как они могли бы стать прекрасной семьей. 

***

— Джон, — Шерлок взял сумку. Теперь, когда пришло время уходить, он ощущал неловкость. Они постоянно встречались с момента знакомства, но Шерлок никогда не оставался на ночь. Как-то неестественно было возвращаться в реальный мир в одиночестве, к роли единственного родителя, когда мужчина рядом явно отчаянно хотел найти ребенка, отцом которого по случайности стал. 

Теперь, когда Шерлок мог думать без течки, затуманивающей его дедукцию, он увидел все признаки. Джон вспомнил о своем незапланированном отпрыске, когда подумал о беременности Шерлока. Он определенно хотел детей. И даже без необходимости проходить через это снова, Шерлок имел возможность дать ему это. Он мог ответить на неотвеченный вопрос. Он мог раскрыть самую большую тайну Джона.

Джон поднял глаза от простыней и наволочек, которые собирал в стирку.

— Да?

— Не хочешь ли ты… — Шерлок сглотнул. — Не хочешь ли ты приехать ко мне на выходные? Я познакомил бы тебя… с Аннабель.

Джон улыбнулся, услышав имя своей дочери.

— Очень хотел бы.

***

Джон пришел в субботу днем. Не успел он постучать, как Шерлок открыл дверь. 

— Привет, красавец, — Джон засунул подмышку мягкую желтую игрушку и потянулся к Шерлоку с поцелуем. После целомудренного прикосновения губ Шерлок отстранился и вышел на тротуар, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Джон посмотрел на него вопросительно.

— Разве мы не войдем внутрь?

— Через минуту.

— Ты оставил дочь одну в квартире, чтобы сюда спуститься? 

— С ней миссис Хадсон. Мне нужно… кое-что сказать тебе, и лучше сделать это, пока ты не вошел, — Шерлок подумал, что будь он попроще, уже заламывал бы в беспокойстве руки. Вместо этого он стоял спокойно, глядя в лицо Джону и приготовившись к худшему. 

— Звучит серьезно.

— Так оно и есть. 

— Неужели ей не нравятся желтые медвежата? — Джон шуткой попытался сбить напряжение. 

— Она... полюбит тебя, — глубоко вздохнул Шерлок. Он хотел бы сразу перейти к делу без обиняков, но Джон, скорее всего, сказал бы про «немного нехорошо». Поэтому он начал издалека.

— После того, что я сейчас скажу, ты можешь уйти навсегда, но прошу помнить, что я хотел лишь защитить тебя и мою дочь. 

Лицо Джона потеряло радостную мягкость, его прорезали морщины беспокойства.

— Что происходит, Шерлок?

— Когда мне было двадцать восемь, по Указу я должен был родить ребенка...

— Да, я знаю про Указ и про твоего ребенка. Давай дальше, пожалуйста.

— Положение моего брата в правительстве давало возможность выбора многих женихов, но я был неумолим. Я не хотел быть связанным и поэтому пошел на определенные ухищрения, чтобы получить сперму погибшего военного. 

Пауза была многозначительной, и Шерлок прищурился, зная, что Джон сможет сложить два и два. Может, его альфа и не был столь умным, как Шерлок, но далеко не имбецилом.

Джон заметно побледнел, его брови ползли вверх. 

— Мою.

— Конечно, ты не был погибшим _на самом деле_...

— Это мой ребенок, — Джон пальцем ткнул вверх. — В твоей квартире, с твоей хозяйкой. _Ты_ и был тот самый омега, который… _Шерлок!_ Как…

 _Как ты мог скрыть это от меня?_  
  
— Пойми, Джон, я не мог привести тебя в ее жизнь без...

— Ты уверен?

Это дало Шерлоку паузу. 

— Уверен в чем?

Джон сглотнул и как-то обреченно пожал плечами.

— Уверен, что она… моя? Если такая неразбериха случилась с моим образцом, и, возможно, не впервые, она может быть чьей угодно. Ты абсолютно уверен, что она…

— Я узнал это по твоему запаху в тот момент, когда встретил тебя...

— Господи Иисусе, Шерлок!

Шерлок посмотрел на альфу, пытаясь оценить его чувства. Тот выглядел шокированным. Наверное, он был раздражен скрытностью Шерлока, но должен же он понять, что Шерлок не мог взять и... сказать. Верно? Шерлок сильно рисковал — Джон мог просто забрать Аннабель, отсудив свои права.

— Я знаю, что это слишком...

— Нет, Шерлок, получить пулю — это действительно слишком. Закончить военную карьеру инвалидом — это слишком. Узнать, что омега, с которым ты спишь, тайно воспитывает твоего же ребенка — это _немного больше, чем слишком_ , — Джон провел рукой по волосам, отошел на несколько шагов, потом вернулся. — Я думал, что встречусь… я думал, что встречусь, знаешь, с потенциальной падчерицей, я думал, что ты и я…

Шерлок прервал его, шагнув вперед.

— Я не познакомил бы тебя с ней, если бы не думал, что мы сможем...

— Значит, я прошел тест? Успешно провел с тобой течку, и теперь ты будешь устраивать...

— Конечно, нет, Джон, ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, что мы провели течку, не заключая связь! — Шерлок сообразил, что они говорили на повышенных тонах, когда проходящая мимо женщина посмотрела на них с возмущением. Добавил тише, но с таким же чувством:

— Это не вопрос обустройства. Мы хотели… Мы хотим друг друга. Это как в твоей мечте о любви с первого взгляда, только не так идеально.

Джон долго смотрел на него, не мигая. Шерлоку не с чем было это сравнить, он не мог отыскать эмоциональных подсказок, чтобы понять дальнейшие действия Джона.

— Я не могу войти прямо сейчас. Мне нужно… подумать. Мне нужно уйти, — Джон отвернулся от Шерлока, но остановился.

— Джон, она не виновата...

Джон уже начал уходить, но быстро вернулся.

— Я не говорю, что не вернусь, Шерлок. Я лишь… не могу встретиться с ней прямо сейчас, не с такой головой. Мне нужно… не знаю. Прогуляться? Ты… Я могу прийти попозже?

Шерлок кивнул и потянулся за игрушкой. По меньшей мере, он мог занести ее в дом, чтобы Джон не ходил по улицам с ярким медведем размером с небольшую собаку. 

— Вряд ли ты захочешь гулять с ним по Риджентс-парку, давай я возьму его? Отдам миссис Хадсон, пока ты не вернёшься. 

— Я вернусь, Шерлок. Мне нужно это переварить. Ты… у тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы уложить в голове, — Джон сжал руку в кулак, и Шерлок не понял, было ли это намеренное движение или следствие перемежающегося тремора.

— Джон, только одно...

— М-м?

— Ты сказал, что готов был встретиться с потенциальной падчерицей, ты знал, куда идут наши отношения с самого начала, и был готов растить ребенка чужого альфы как своего. Но она не… Она не ребенок другого альфы, Джон.

Джон жестко кивнул, сжав губы в линию. Повернулся и молча пошагал по направлению к Риджентс-парку.

Мягкий плюшевый мишка в его руках имел живот в черную и желтую полоску — как у пчелы — и белый бант на голове. Аннабель понравится! Шерлок открыл дверь и прижал игрушку к лицу, вдыхая аромат альфы, который, как оказалось, успокаивал его в минуты волнения. Для Аннабель полезно, чтобы на игрушке был запах Джона. Он поможет приспособиться к его присутствию в ее жизни, и, возможно, преодолеть чувство брошенности, с которым она могла бы столкнуться.

Джону просто нужно было вернуться.

Шерлок оставил игрушку у лестницы и вернулся в гостиную, где миссис Хадсон сидела с его дочерью на коленях. По телевизору что-то показывали с говорящими пони, но Аннабель была занята кубиком-головоломкой — подарком Майкрофта на день рождения. Внутри головоломки катался шарик, который она проводила через лабиринт. 

— Это не твой друг приходил? — спросила миссис Хадсон обеспокоенно.

— Ему нужно было уйти, он вернется позже. 

_Теоретически._

Миссис Хадсон была одним из умнейших людей, которых встречал Шерлок, хотя, наверное, на его лице были написаны все переживания по поводу случившегося. Домовладелица усадила Аннабель на диван и нежно поцеловала ее золотые кудряшки.

— Поиграйся немножко, малышка. Я угощу твоего папу чашечкой чая.

Аннабель улыбнулась и занялась головоломкой, которую крутила в ручках. Шерлок наблюдал за сосредоточенностью, с которой она поворачивала кубик, проводя серебристый шарик из одного отверстия в другое. Фиолетовое платьице с узором из розовых и голубых цветов, желтая кофточка и ярко розовые колготки (которые она сама себе выбрала) идеально подойдут для встречи с Джоном и мишкой-пчелой. Шерлок представлял себе, как Джон опустится на колени, даря Аннабель игрушку, а она посмотрит на него огромными голубыми глазами, очарованная знакомым запахом, пусть и новым. Интересно, она сразу примет отца или ей потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть и довериться?

В груди Шерлока что-то сжалось. Миссис Хадсон схватила его за локоть и направила к кухне. Неплотно закрыла за собой раздвижную дверь.

— Вы с ним поссорились? — спросила она. Подошла к чайнику, открыла, проверяя, нет ли там пальцев или обугленных волос. Когда она сочла чайник приемлемо чистым (ну честно, зачем ему осквернять собственный чайник?), наполнила водой и включила. — Он нервничал по поводу встречи?

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок и откашлялся. — Я… ему нужно было кое-что узнать до встречи. 

— О ее альфе? — миссис Хадсон жестом предложила Шерлоку сесть, затем начала рыться в буфете, возможно, в поисках печенья. Шерлок не был уверен в его наличии, но промолчал. Миссис Хадсон иногда доставала еду каким-то магическим образом.

— В некотором смысле.

— Если хочешь знать мое мнение, ему жутко повезло, что ты впускаешь его в жизнь этой девчушки и в свою жизнь. Ты всегда был так одинок, Шерлок, это волновало меня, но… хорош ли он для тебя?

— Он замечательный для меня, — ответил Шерлок честно и открыто, — но не могу сказать, что для него я такой же.

— Шерлок, ты же родитель! Несешь ответственность за еще одного человека. Он не имеет права винить тебя в том, что ты хотел...

— Я скрывал ее от него, миссис Хадсон, и… — он говорил более напористо, чем, наверное, следовало. Замолчал на секунду, пока она наливала ему чай. — Джон… «мой джентльмен», — сказал он, процитировав слова миссис Хадсон, как-то сказанные по отношению к нему самому. — Он не просто… мой.

Миссис Хадсон распахнула глаза, и Шерлок понял, как она, должно быть, истолковала это заявление.

— Нет, — сказал он, — Джон не связан. Он… насколько я знаю, я — единственный его омега, я бы знал, если бы был кто-то еще. Я имел в виду, что Аннабель… его.

— О! — миссис Хадсон вцепилась в спинку стоящего рядом стула, оглянулась на Аннабель, играющую с лабиринтом, и начала снова.

— О, это трогательно, дорогой. Но я думала, что ее альфа умер?

— Я тоже так думал, — Шерлок рассеянно помешал чай, чтобы чем-то заняться. Миссис Хадсон уже добавила в чай молоко и сахар. Он рассказал ей, как уловил запах Джона в Риджентс-парке, о неразберихе с образцом Джона и его ранении. — Я... я встретил Джона несколько дней спустя, в Бартсе, понял, кто он, но мне нужно было все о нем разузнать. Я не мог взять и привести этого альфу на Бейкер-стрит.

— Конечно, нет, дорогой. Тебе нужно было узнать его. Но у вас было довольно долгое ухаживание. Теперь ты... уверен в нем? — Миссис Хадсон печально улыбнулась.

— Если он вернется.

— Значит, ты ему рассказал.

Шерлок кивнул. 

— Он и сам понял бы это по ее запаху, как только вошел бы в квартиру. Мне нужно было раскрыться раньше.

Она прищелкнула языком, сочувственно посмотрев на Шерлока.

— Возможно, чуть пораньше, чем перед дверью, было бы более уместно. 

— Что ж, да, но я никогда не утверждал, что имею сильное чувство времени.

Миссис Хадсон обошла вокруг стола и положила руку ему на плечо, сжав его в утешении. 

— Думаю, он тебя удивит.

— Вы даже не видели его, откуда знаете?

— Ты бы не привел его к этой милой девчушке, если бы он не был хорошим человеком, Шерлок Холмс.

***

Шерлок проснулся от того, что кто-то наступил на скрипучую доску у кофейного столика. 

Открыл глаза и мгновенно оглядел квартиру в поисках опасности, но увидел только Джона Ватсона. Моргнул, не зная, проснулся ли или видит приятный сон, но Джон прижал палец к губам, указывая на спящую на груди Шерлока малышку.

— Ты вернулся.

Шерлок не знал, сколько времени прошло. Он помнил, что помог Аннабель решить головоломку, накормил ужином, затем они уселись смотреть какую-то бессмысленную программу по телеку, которая, как предполагалось, развивала растущие умы.

А потом оба заснули.

И Джон вернулся.

— Меня впустила миссис Хадсон, — произнес Джон тихо, не отрывая глаз от Аннабель.

Шерлок сглотнул ком в горле. Он не знал, что делать. Разбудить? Познакомить с альфой? Как он объяснит трехлетнему ребенку, кто этот мужчина?

Джон преодолел оставшееся расстояние несколькими осторожными шагами и присел перед диваном. В одной руке он держал шмелеподобного медведя, а другой потянулся к Аннабель.

— Можно? — спросил он, застенчиво держа руку над ее кудрявой головой.

Шерлок кивнул.

Прикосновение Джона было нежным, и Аннабель даже не пошевелилась. Горло Шерлока сдавило от спокойной значимости этого момента.

Он не ожидал, что из множества слов и фраз, которые он знал, именно молчание окажется ответом.

Он осторожно начал садиться, зная, что Аннабель не проснется, если действительно заснула. Джон опустил мишку на столик и помог ему приподняться. Вместо того, чтобы уложить дочку на диван, Шерлок передал ее альфе. Когда она свернулась у него на руках и прижалась лицом к шее, у Джона был вид человека, которого сбил грузовик.

Джон стоял, держа девочку обеими руками. Он закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах ее головки, узнавая уникальную комбинацию их двух ароматов. Шерлоку оставалось только наблюдать за происходящим.

Джон выглядел ошеломленным, но в хорошем смысле ошеломленным. Шерлок стоял на небольшом расстоянии, давая Джону возможность погрузиться в этот очевидно проникновенный момент. В уголке его глаза блеснула слеза, и Шерлок, который обычно плохо разбирался в эмоциях, быстро напомнил себе, что Джон вовсе не печалится. Он улыбался, и этот нежный изгиб рта сказал Шерлоку, что Джон доволен, даже счастлив.

Аннабель подняла ручку и вцепилась в свитер Джона, и мужчины посмотрели на ее кулачок с любопытством, как если бы могли видеть через одежду шрам. Конечно, она никак не могла понимать ни значимости того человека, который ее держал, ни шрама, который она бессознательно обнаружила.

Девочка слегка пошевелилась и что-то пробормотала. Шерлок не расслышал, но поднял бровь, когда у Джона перехватило дыхание. Через несколько секунд тот успокоился, широко улыбнулся и поднял глаза. Шерлок вовсе не удивился, увидев, что Джон сияет. От чувств или изумления, он не понял.

— Что она сказала? — спросил он.

— Она сказала, что у меня приятный запах.

Может быть, когда-нибудь он расскажет Джону и Аннабель невероятную историю, случившуюся во вторник днем в Риджентс-парке, когда ветер вдруг изменил свое направление. Может быть, ему удастся убедить Джона переехать немедленно, и они станут жить семьей. Возможно, обсудят возможность новых детей, реальной связи, колец, церемоний и титулов.

Его мозг мог вычислять статистику и вероятности, выдавать логические результаты, но не мог предсказать будущее, особенно когда дело касалось Джона.

Наблюдая, как Джон благоговейно прижимается губами к кудрявой светлой головке Аннабель, спавшей у него на руках, Шерлок решил, что шаг в неизвестное, возможно, окажется не таким неприятным, если рядом с ним будет Джон Ватсон.

**Author's Note:**

> Найдено на тумблере автора:
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/355061c16165fb138a4d49391e5209cd/tumblr_ojwdjl4tuX1rws3bmo2_500.png  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/a4ff33da7e1dd11e2b8ba48f96d6f239/tumblr_ojxefbY5qe1sozhfao1_500.png
> 
> Совсем не к фику, но мне кажется, что этого малыша тоже звали Аннабель:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/30d90f8b5734ee0f35a4c9a3550c25aa/tumblr_inline_oio7vqxWRv1uthgsf_500.jpg
> 
> Шмелеподобный мишка, правда, без банта)
> 
> https://cdn7.bigcommerce.com/s-1wcndz5j9b/images/stencil/720x720/products/1894/4037/lifestyle-bee-bear__68599.1519589691.jpg?c=2
> 
> Игрушка "стеклянный лабиринт":  
> http://static.afunnyprices.mooo.com/product/1/30/13085-3.jpg


End file.
